


Solipsistics: prolouge

by Queen__Sponge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen__Sponge/pseuds/Queen__Sponge
Summary: This is just a small portion of the story that will be shown in chapters. I can not gaurentee the next release date, but it will be much longer. If your curious about how my characters look or would like to see my art; I'm active on instagram under the same username! Thank you for taking the time to read and feel free to critique in the comments!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Solipsistics: prolouge

An intensely packed stadium bustles with rhythmic movement. A nationally famous band has come to visit the central area of New York and quickly the area is flooded with fans. A small plump woman, easily spottable with her muted attire, rushes in with no regard for personal space or self awareness. Another lanky woman, strapped from head to toe in neon, chases after her frantically apologizing to each person in the crowd along the way.

RA: “Sammy! Wait up! Come on you don't even have your pass!”  
SA: “My what? Oh,oh! My pass!”  
On small legs Sammy slowly fights her way back through the dense crowd. She snatches the slip of paper attached to a piece of flimsy paracord and twirls it around her finger carelessly.  
RA: “You really should be more careful wandering off in a place this big. It's loud and you could easily get lost. What would ha-”

The stout individual, Sammy, elbows the woman lightly and She seems to soften her expression and cower away her fright.

SA: “Lighten up, will you? I'm just excited you invited me here Rayray. This atmosphere is so inspiring! So many interesting color palettes and people!”

A soft roll of the eyes from Rayray, Rachel, and a characteristic sigh follow the familiar dialogue. 

RA: “Even now at a time like this you're looking for design inspiration? I shouldn't be surprised, but could you at least try to enjoy yourself for once? I better not see you take out that notebook.”  
Sammy gasps in playful disbelief.  
SA: “How dare you insult me and my beauty. She's a nicely bound sketchbook not some rinky dinky notebook. Cold press pages and all. A hundred to be exact.”  
RA: “I don't care about the specifics. It better stay in your bag period.”  
SA: “Yes, mam!”

Rachel's friends number few due to her cold exterior. Although, this wasn't new behavior Sammy had grown used to her sternness through their years of friendship. The two grew close in highschool sharing the same goal of joining a prestigious arts school. Despite Rachel being a grade under Sammy they've always found time to hang out prior to their acceptance to this school.  
The curriculum is less intensive content wise, but the homework piled up quickly.They figured that this was in an attempt to prepare them for how busy their future would be, and to better their time management. The school is open to all female applicants who possess a decent portfolio in the arts. Sammy decided to pursue fashion while Rachel studied for a music major.  
The pair swiftly find a seat in one of the balcony benches. Not the best seat in the house for viewing but it beats standing. Sammy's wide eyes barely able to contain the life within her bounce back in fourth in amused delight.

SA: “I know you said no designs and notes, but I can't help but adore these stage lights and projections. How do they even do all that? I mean I understand there's electricity that goes into it, but how do they create light? Do they use crystals maybe?”  
RA: “I imagine they'd use a light bulb, Sammy.”  
SA: “A lightbulb? Oh, yea I suppose.”  
SA: “......”  
RA: “......”  
SA: “How does a light bulb even really work? Fuses and copper im sure, but to me that really just doesn't make any sense, you know what I mean? The sun doesn't use copper? Are lights instead solar powered by the sun? How would the sun even be captured? It's a giant gas planet isn't it? Wait, or was it a star?”  
RA: “It amazes me how you graduated highschool without knowing the basic inner workings of a lightbulb.”

Sammy, still lost in thought, is drawn to the attention of the stage as the house lights dim. She squeals in anticipation. Rachel attempts to quiet her; burning from the embarrassment of onlooking glares. The night thunders on with the thumping of drums and low humming bass. The lead singer and guitarist entrance the audience with their solos. Rachel originally intended to come alone, but invited Sammy to get her away from her constant stream of course work.  
The concert came to a close ending on a softer song. With the lights on and clapping subsided Rachel glances over at the now slumped over sleeping Sammy. Rachel barely having the heart to shake her awake from her relaxed slumber nudges her on the shoulder. Sammy jolts awake startling Rachel from the haze that had resided in the air. Sammy frantically whips her head around the emptying stadium and frowns at Rachel.

SA: “Oh Rayray, I didn't mean to fall asleep the band was lovely. I'm sure their songs were spectacular. I hope I didn't come across as rude, I'm sorry.”  
RA: “I'm more surprised you slept through any of that especially with the energy you showcased earlier. The strobe lights were nuts. Did you even sleep last night?”  
SA: “Oh well I tried sleeping, but I wanted to get all my work done last night so I didn't have to worry about it today.”  
RA: “That doesn't really help if you're just gonna sleep through the whole thing does it?”  
SA: “Well at least I finish my work.”

The mean spiritedness of the exchange was all in good nature. The two snicker and begin the trek back home taking the subway. Sammy rambles about designs that formed in her dreams taking up any room for reply. Sammy, more lively than ever, has left Rachel drained trying to keep up conversation.  
Ascending the cold steps into the late autumn air perked Rachel back to her senses. A large campus unfolded in front of the two. Unlike most colleges it was quite as most of the students were deep in their studies or asleep. The only noise was the humming of old street lamps, and the distant sound of police sirens wailing after likely a speeding car.  
There were three paths, two of which lead to dorm rooms to house the immense body of students. The jangling of keys erupts from Rachel's pocket. The two of course share the same dorm room.  
The door violently swings open to a chaotic mess of bundles of fabric caked in every corner of the room. Numerous music posters littered the wall as well as sticky note reminders. Two messy desks stood opposite of eachother piled with unfinished assignments both with garbage bins that overflowed with emptied fast food bags and crumpled paper.  
The two’s mindsets divide among seeing the abundance of work. Rachel rolls her eyes,  
slumps through the door, up the ladder of her bunk, and falls face first into the mattress. Sammy rushes to her desk and rummages for her sketchbook inside her satchel furiously sketching designs. She briefly pauses to look at Rachel.

SA: “Everything okay up there?”

Rachel only has enough energy to give a thumbs up and moves her hand to her headphones only to increase the volume. Rachel lonesome allowed silence; a constant drowned melody leaked from her headphones. The complexity of the noise seething from her encased ears drummed throughout her slumber.  
A dull light shone down on the rough doodles encompassing the whole page. The dense graphite refracted the light. Her ideas ran through her head faster than she could draw. Gowns, patterns, blouses, and suits of all kinds. Unlike Rachel, she preferred to work in complete silence to fully immerse herself into the designs. Music would only muddle the inspiration.  
The city noises soon outgrew the sound of her hand brushing against the rough paper interrupting her concentration. The sirens grew nearer and louder. Drawn to the clatter of sirens, Sammy threw herself up to the window. Glancing around nothing was out of the ordinary. The same green lawn lay still, only stirring at the occasional wind gust, against the edifices caged within the fences perimeter. The sound of speeding cars soon drifted down the street past the campus along with her curiosity.  
Turning back around to her studies a knock rattles the window. Startled Sammy froze as the frame let loose and the glass began to squeal open. The lamp light is blackened out by a growing cast shadow. Her mind races in fear of how she should act. Rachel unbothered and unaware snores on.  
Rotating her head she is met with the sight of massive white fur coated legs and a large hand firmly grasping an oddly shaped knife. Her eyes shift upwards towards the intruders face only to be met with a pair of black beady slits for eyes. He was taller than anyone Sammy has ever seen despite her being small; his proportions were freakish. His head balanced a pair of towering ears, and his body was stained with pink gradients.  
A man in bizarre attire? A mascot bunny? A street side attraction? No, this was too lifelike to be a simple costume. What she saw was beyond any reasoning. Labeling the creature before her was impossible and confusing. Mustering up the courage to say anything however did not matter as the creature had already moved on to exploring the dorm room.  
Almost like an old camera Sammy shook awake. In a loud whisper she objected to his presence.

SA: “Who are you? What are you, and what do you think you're doing?”  
The humanoid rabbit ignores the questioning, kneels down, and rifles through the stacks of clothing Sammy had previously sewn.  
SA: “Wait, were those squad cars after you?”

She approaches the rabbit throwing all self preservation aside just for her school projects. The closer she got the clearer the creature's own clothing became. The shirt fixed onto his chest was poorly stitched together and caked with a crimson liquid. She staggers backwards; he notices her flinch and stands up.

In desperation Sammy almost falls over shuffling over to her closet. Rummaging through the mess of hanged outfits she pulls out a long gown.  
SA: “Is this what you want? I know it's a dress, but it's the only thing I have that would fit!  
Her voice quivers losing all composure to terror as he starts towards her.  
SA: “If this doesn't fit I can make you something!” 

The rabbit pays her pleading no attention and snatches the dress out of her hands. Sammy staggers back to allow more space. He sizes the article of clothing up and rips off his poorly made scraps. Slipping on the gown that should have dropped to his feet instead barely reached his mid thigh. Sammy bewildered by his show of strength oggles at the rabbit.  
He gives her a puzzled look and heads for the window. She struggles to form any coherent words. The rabbit makes his exit out the creaky window.  
SA: “Wait! hold on!”

Leaping over to her window was pointless as he was already sprinting across the yard. She stares out the dorm overwhelmed and breathing heavy. With the passage of mere seconds more and more questions formed that she couldn't answer. Reluctantly she moves from the window unable to handle the sting of the wind any longer. On shaky legs she walks over to the mess of fabrics the rabbit had trashed.  
Collecting the unsalvageable pieces she scouts and uncovers a peculiar looking blade. Carefully she grabs the handle and moves the piece to her desk moving aside her sketches. She recognized the weapon as the one he brandished. The light from her desk drummed on revealing more red stains on the surface of the metal. She ran his old shirt fabric over the knife to clean up its appearance, and wrapped it around to hide it.  
She carries it over to the window and places it on the fire escape then gently shut the opening. Unsure of her next move Sammy lies in bed. Her mind begins to slow and the shock subsides. She can't think to call reinforcements; she doesn't even tell Rachel what she saw. Her eyelids, heavier than her own thoughts, overrides all reasoning as she cascades into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small portion of the story that will be shown in chapters. I can not gaurentee the next release date, but it will be much longer. If your curious about how my characters look or would like to see my art; I'm active on instagram under the same username! Thank you for taking the time to read and feel free to critique in the comments!


End file.
